


leo

by shinwongf



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Astrology Talk, Best Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Stars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, asahi is a prince, but i love him so he’s tagged, jaehyuk is his servant, lapslock, mashiho is mentioned for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinwongf/pseuds/shinwongf
Summary: “look! it’s the constellation of leo! that’s us, right?” asahi beamed. jaehyuk caught his breath as he looked up at the stars with him. it took a second for his eyes to focus and find just what asahi was talking about.
Relationships: Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	leo

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if the pacing or wording is bad, i always accept constructive criticism, pls enjoy!!

in the year 2001, in the sweltering month of august, the king and queen of trinos gave birth to a baby boy, the baby was named hamada asahi, meaning morning light. prince asahi lived a creative childhood, the young prince looked forward to thursday piano lessons and monday art classes but he dreaded wednesday battle classes. he loved classes where he could express himself creatively.

therefore, asahi spent most of his time practicing the piano, reading books, and drawing. he thought that physical activities were mundane, draining, and unnecessary. he’d much rather learn how to draw something new than learn how to properly use a sword.

it was 2010 when the yoons from danok arrived, the family came to the neighboring kingdom to work, and their son, jaehyuk, was to follow in their footsteps. a couple weeks into the yoons‘ arrival, the timid asahi and the energetic jaehyuk started talking. asahi was a tough shell to crack, and it took a couple weeks for them to become one hundred percent comfortable around each other, but once they were, they were inseparable. and once jaehyuk reached 16, he became asahi’s personal servant, though they never called it that, it was far too strange for the pair of best friends.

jaehyuk was in charge of waking asahi in the morning, he would help get him breakfast, get him ready, and get him out into the kingdom for his daily classes. jaehyuk quickly learned that asahi was not a morning person, he found himself having to drag the poor boy out of the bed sometimes, slapping some food in front of him in order to get him out the door. (the prince would never tell his friend that having him there made waking up a whole lot easier. )

on days off, asahi would invite jaehyuk to the royal gardens on sunny days for picnics and to look at the various flowers and statues that lined the palace grounds. there were statues of the kings of the past, someday asahi would be there, he didn’t know if he was ready for that. jaehyuk always reassured him that he was enough and that he would make a great king one day. 

sometimes asahi would sketch the flowers and bugs of the garden during their little adventures. sometimes he would sketch jaehyuk too.

on the patterned picnic blanket, and after sharing some fruit, jaehyuk would make flowercrowns out of the smaller flowers he found. the servant loved to take small breaks to watch the golden sun rain down on asahi, he thought he looked absolutely radiant. asahi never liked to wear his real crown, he says it didn’t suit him, made him feel too regal, though jaehyuk disagreed. he loved asahi’s crown, he loved how it rested on his hair and matched with his robes for the day. asahi loved jaehyuk’s flowercrowns though, he would wear them proudly as he doodled strategically in his sketchbook.

after thursday lessons you could often find asahi in the music room with jaehyuk, sat at the piano, playing what he learned that day or a new composition for his friend. jaehyuk found that he really enjoyed listening to asahi play, he loved his concentrated eyes as he tried to remember what note was next, he loved his confident smile once he finished playing a piece he wrote. he loved the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, small dimples coming to his cheeks. when they had time, asahi taught jaehyuk easy piano chords and small songs. he would never tell him, but jaehyuk’s confused fingers on the keys and his confused giggles as he tried to play brought a slight red tinge to prince’s face.

—

on the weekends, in the nighttime, jaehyuk would knock, knock, knock on the door to the future king’s room. before he would hear the soft noise, asahi would usually be laying in his bed in his blue silk pajamas, reading a book. jaehyuk usually showed up in his everyday clothes, unless he was feeling super cozy for the night. tonight was one of those nights, asahi had specifically called for jaehyuk to come to his quarters.

jaehyuk was dressed in his beige pajama set this night, when asahi opened the door, the taller of the two smiled a shy smile. asahi had a white eye mask resting on the top of his messy hair, his eyes large and full of stars. these nights, they would usually lounge on the large balcony off of asahi’s quarters. asahi quickly grabbed jaehyuk by the wrist and pulled him towards the wide glass door to the side of the room. as they were walking, jaehyuk noticed the amazed smile on the boy’s face, you could see the small fangs peaking out of the corner of his lips. 

“come on!” asahi whisper-yelled as they maneuvered around the bed. “okay okay! i’m coming!” jaehyuk said, though he didn’t really have a choice, the smaller was dragging him after all. once they reached the outside, asahi pulled him towards the railing, pointing out in the distance. 

“look! it’s the constellation of leo! that’s us, right?” asahi beamed. jaehyuk caught his breath as he looked up at the stars with him. it took a second for his eyes to focus and find just what asahi was talking about.

once he found them, he grinned widely, “yeah, yeah it is.” jaehyuk looked over at his prince, he was looking up at the vast sky and he could see the stars in his eyes. 

he knew it was cliché, but at this moment, he thought that asahi was prettier than the view. his black hair a small mop on his head, his big brown eyes sparkling, the small dimples were evident at the corner of his mouth, his thin lips spread in a truly happy smile. 

jaehyuk knew it all along, he knew since the second week he resided at the kingdom. with every grouchy wake up, every spring and summer picnic, every time they sat on the piano bench and played together. every night, just like this one, spent on the balcony of the young prince’s room. 

he found him absolutely wondrous, asahi was a beauty he had only read in stories. asahi was an interesting character; he was a shy person, but jaehyuk got to know the funny side of him. the side that would make odd faces and and joke around with him. he knew the serious side, the side that was scared of what the future holds, a side that was scared of his responsibilities as a future king.

it was at this moment that everything made sense. he was in love with asahi, helplessly.

jaehyuk snapped out of it as asahi was pointing in the sky and commenting on the different stars he could see. in an emotion-filled haze, jaehyuk blurted,

“sahi.”

“yeah?” asahi looked over at him.

jaehyuk was careful this time. “i need to tell you something.”

asahi’s eyebrows furrowed with confusion. “is everything okay?” he asked worriedly.

“yeah,” jaehyuk started, “i think so.” 

“so... what do you have to tell me?” asahi looked around.

then, jaehyuk took a deep breath in, “asahi, i’m in love with you. i’ve known it all this time, i can’t stop thinking about you. you look so beautiful when you focus on something, when you draw, when you play the piano. i am so grateful for the time we have spent together, and i don’t think i could ever lose you. i don’t want to. that’s why i’m telling you this,” he grabs asahi’s hands as he rambled on. “i don’t know how you feel, but i know how i feel, and it’s overwhelming. i needed to tell you just how much you mean to me.” 

there was a pause. jaehyuk sees asahi close his eyes for a moment. the older lets out a shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

all of a sudden he feels the soft sensation of a thumb rubbing back and forth on the back of his hand. jaehyuk looks down at their intertwined hands and back up where asahi’s brown eyes meet his. 

“yoon jaehyuk,” asahi giggles, “i can’t believe you didn’t notice.”

jaehyuk glances around cluelessly, “...notice what exactly?”

“you’re the only person i’ve ever opened up to, you’re the only one i’ve ever shown my true self to, you know all the sides of me, and support me no matter what. you’ve helped me through my worst times. i can’t believe you didn’t notice me looking at you when you play the piano. of course i’m in love with you.” 

jaehyuk looked at asahi, where he could see a shy grin and a crinkled eye smile playing on his face. jaehyuk brought his right hand to asahi’s cheek, and held his face gently, like he could break at any moment. then, asahi brought his right hand to rest on top of jaehyuk’s.

the oldest rested his forehead on the boy in front of him. “you mean the world to me.” he spoke softly. and in a moment, asahi closed his eyes, leaned up, and placed his lips on jaehyuk’s.

jaehyuk was taken aback, his eyes wide open before melting into the kiss. asahi’s lips tasted vaguely of the luxury lip balm he had used an hour before, they were soft and they were just right. he felt as though this was exactly where he needed to be. on the balcony, under the constellation of leo, kissing the boy he adored. 

the kiss was innocent, it was soft, and it was full of love. both a little inexperienced, but that was okay. jaehyuk held the prince’s cheek while asahi locked his arms around jaehyuk’s neck. it was perfect.

asahi pulled back, jaehyuk chased for more, but in the end he pulled away as well. both boys had eyes closed, their breaths mingled, as they rested their foreheads against each other. 

“so... are you my boyfriend now?” jaehyuk quipped.

asahi scoffed, “you never asked me.” 

“fine then,” jaehyuk started. “your highness, prince hamada asahi of the kingdom of trinos, will you be my boyfriend?” he slyly smiled with his hand out.

“stupid,” asahi said with a playful smack to the chest and a laugh. “i’d be honored to be your boyfriend.” the young prince smiled a truly happy smile, and giggled a giggle of pure joy.

jaehyuk then threw his arm around asahi, pulling him into a hug. “can i sleep in your room tonight?” asked the taller.

“sure, we can cuddle i guess.” the prince said sarcastically. asahi got on his usual left side of the bed and jaehyuk got in on the right side, immediately draping himself over the other. asahi’s small stature was squished by jaehyuk who had noticeably done more physical training than him. 

asahi wrapped his arms around his new boyfriend in a hug, and mustered up some strength to flip jaehyuk so he was laying on his back. asahi lied there on jaehyuk’s chest, his arm rubbing small circles on his back, the smaller boy’s skinny arms wrapped around his waist. jaehyuk placed a small kiss on the crown of asahi’s head, “sahi.” he whispered.

“yeah?” he responded.

jaehyuk started softly, “i love you and i’m so grateful to have you.” 

asahi leaned up and tweaked his nose, then looked up with his doe eyes, “i love you too jaehyuk, thank you for being here for me.”

the new couple fell asleep to the sound of the other’s breathing and the soft sounds coming from the kingdom outside. 

— 

the morning came and asahi hadn’t shown up for his 9:00 am history class. the king and queen were worried as they hadn’t heard from him all day, asahi was usually an early riser. this unusual behavior made them send one of the assistants to check on him.

mashiho, the assistant, knocked softly before opening the door. standing outside the door to the prince’s quarters, he knew why asahi hadn’t risen, it all made sense. the boy who usually woke him up was sleeping in the bed beside him. he cracked open the door to see asahi’s face buried in jaehyuk’s chest, jaehyuk had held him all night. the morning light shining through the balcony door, the duo were shrouded in a beautiful glow. 

mashiho approached the bed, he really didn’t want to wake them, but he didn’t want asahi to miss his classes for the day. he lightly tapped the sleeping prince 3 times. 

“your highness, you have overslept. please wake up as soon as possible to get to class.” mashiho spoke softly and then exited the room.

both asahi and jaehyuk awoke at that, stretching, yawning, and going back to hugging again.

“your breath stinks.” asahi spoke groggily.

jaehyuk groaned, “get used to it. come on and get up, you’re late.”

asahi groaned and turned over in bed, getting comfy once again. “mmmm don’t wanna.” he slurred.

“you gotta.” jaehyuk rubbed his eyes, this was his job after all. 

asahi simply ignored him and buried his face in the pillow. jaehyuk sighed, “alright here it goes.” jaehyuk scooped the small sleepy prince into his arms and stood him up on his feet.

“good morning, baby.” jaehyuk sweetly smiled at the groaning boy. asahi hugged him again, still obviously sleepy.

“come on, let’s get you some breakfast.” jaehyuk said with a pat to asahi’s sides and then hands squishing his cheeks.

“mmm yeah breakfast...” asahi slurred with a small smile.

jaehyuk giggled, “cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the ending is a bit weird, i still hope you enjoyed, and once again i’m always accepting constructive criticism!! :D
> 
> twt - jjuongies 
> 
> come scream about jaesahi with me <3


End file.
